Words Into Consideration
by destinyrays023
Summary: Sam is shocked when Gibby tells her some pretty reassuring words. *Post iOpen a Restaurant* [Seddie Fic]


**Once again I am here with another story for a show that's almost 10 years old. Can you blame me? I watch alot of reruns! Anyways, I know I should be working on "It's True, I Still Love You" but I got inspired to write this after rewatching iOaR. I feel like this needed to be done, (or rather I wanted it to be done) and there will be a part two or a part three. Sorry if Sam is a bit OOC. But I felt like at a moment like this she'd be very vulnerable.**

"You really showed that Billy guy huh" Gibby commented at the blonde girl who was picking up her school bag off from the floor. "Yep, I did didn't I?" She answered back nonchalantly, heading for the stairs.

"Hey where ya going?"

"I'm leaving now, It's late. Bye" she called back as she climbed up the stairs, leaving Gibby's eyesight.

"Wait, Sam! Don't you want your other half of mon-...aw nevermind I'll just give her it tomorrow." He huffed to himself, preparing to clean up before leaving.

:::::::

Sam paced out of school hastily, her head hung low as various thoughts ran throughout her mind, 'Really? He's back to his dumb puppy crush on her?' She grated her teeth and continued walking silently on the sidewalk. She didn't plan on going home tonight, but she didn't want to go to Bushwell Plaza either. Something tells her that going there would worsen her mood. Sam continued walking until she saw a bench from afar, 'I guess I'll sit there' and so she did. She planted herself on the bench and relaxed her back onto it.

She pulled out her Pearpod and ear buds, drowning out the rest of the world, and her irritable thoughts with her music.

:::::::

It wasn't until she felt the touch of a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and glanced up to see it was Gibby. She groaned and removed her ear buds.

"Whatcha want Gib?"

"Well, I was just walking home and I saw you looking depressed on this bench"

Sam scoffed with a laugh, "I'm not depressed. I was hearing music on this bench"

"Well, why? Don't you go to Carly's or something?"

Sam froze up, feeling the sudden vibration from her phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw it was a text from Carly asking if she was okay and where she was. She didn't bother to respond and she slid her phone back into the pocket.

"Yeah but, I don't really feel like it right now ya know?"

"That's weird."

"Eh whatever"

"Is something wrong?" He asked, as if he could read her mind. To her surprise he sat beside her on the bench.

She paused the music on the Pearpod and sighed as she stared at the navy sky, "Yeah sorta but it's whatever"

"You're not usually like this. Actually you're never like this"

"No chiz, I usually just hide my feelings. But right now I kinda wanna wallow in em..."

"That's not really good. Want to talk about it?" His question caught her off guard, Gibby wanted to help her?

"I..." She was left without words.

"It might help you know"

"Urgh fine! It's just...It's about that stupid nub."

"Freddie?"

"Who else is a stupid nub?" Her tone was harsh, but Gibby wasn't phased by it. He looked at her fully and said, "Well sometimes you call me one so..."

"Whatever whatever"

"Well, what about him?"

Okay, was he a psychiatrist now? When did he get so inquisitive?

"It's dumb okay, I don't want to talk about it either now go before I make you go" her threat held no anger, and Gibby was once again not phased. "Sam come on, I'm your friend here. I won't tell him whatever you're feeling"

And she couldn't take it anymore. He just wouldn't quit would he? "Ugh fine fine, earlier today...at the restaurant when Carly said she was leaving for class, Freddie said he was going to follow her."

"Okay so?"

"And and, so I asked him if he had some sorta new crush on her again"

"And?"

"He got all nervous!"

"And?"

"...So I told him to leave. And he did."

"Oh"

Sam felt completely uncomfortable now. She poured out the thing that kept bothering her to Gibby, of all people!

"Tell anyone what I said and I'll make sure I'll send you back to wherever you came from"

"Calm down, I'm not. I just don't see the problem"

"What do you mean you don't see the problem?!" She sounded angry, and she leered at him.

He backed away a bit and cleared his throat, "I don't. What's the problem with Freddie liking Carly again?"

Sam was at a lost for words, "Don't you remember when we broke up? We told each other we loved one another. Didn't that mean anything?!"

'Ahh, so she was still in love with Freddie, I knew it' he thought. "I remember. But do you remember why you and him broke up? It was cause you were too abnormal for him, and he was too normal for you. Right?"

"Uh huh..."

"And didn't you want things to go back to normal?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then what's the problem?"

Sam quirked her brow, feeling befuddled. "I-I don't get what you're saying Gib..."

Feeling now frustrated he said, "What I'm saying is that, he's doing it for you. He's probably still hurting but he doesn't think you still feel the same, so he's forcing himself to go back to how things used to be in the beginning when he used to like Carly, so neither of you hurt."

Sam was shocked at his words. When in the world did Gibby get so frickin smart?!

"If it bugs you so much then just talk to him about it. He's your best friend isn't he?"

Sam stayed silent, processing his words. Gibby stood up and handed her an envelope. "Anyways, here's the second half of your pay. See you tomorrow" he turned on his heel and walked off, feeling pretty proud of himself.

Sam looked down at the envelope in her hands, feeling a bit relieved. "Maybe the kid's right." She said out loud to no one in particular.

And maybe, just maybe she might take his words into consideration so she pulled out her phone and dialed Carly.


End file.
